


InProduction

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Everyone from DWD are actors who play their roles. Each week they go and shoot a new episode for the show. While filiming the "Time and Punishment" episode, Megavolt and Quackerjack have a tough time hiding their relationship from their nasty director</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a AU DWD fic, where the characters from the DWD show are actually just actors performing their roles in the show. Did that make any sense? Haha. If you will, this is sort of like a Roger Rabbit sort of thing, and how he and Baby Herman perform and then walk off stage where the humans are trying to work with them and get them to get the scenes right. This fic has been written for a friend and I hope it is well-liked. Give it a shot.

**In-Production**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The night was chilly and dark as Darkwing Duck flew out from the jack-in-the-box that he had just been trapped inside of. Quackerjack, the childish jester convict, fell to the cement roof top of the building, passed out. Darkwing brushed himself off.**

" **Yep, yep, yep…Another villain wasted…" he grinned smugly. He was then attacked by a forced hug as Gosalyn Mallard rammed into him, holding him close.**

" **Dad! You're alright!" she cried out in happiness.**

 **Darkwing just smiled down at her. "That's right, Gos. It's all over." He hugged her back. The tender moment between the father and daughter lasted a good thirty seconds.**

" **CUUUUUUUT!" cried a man's low voice.**

 **Darkwing and Gosalyn looked up, letting go of each other. They smiled at each other and then went their separate ways. "Good work there, Gos!" called over Darkwing as he walked off the set. Quackerjack immediately bounced up from where he had been lying and bounced off.**

 **The set was made to look as though the scene was taking place on the top of a high roof of an office building with several other set pieces behind the main set to make the illusion of other buildings in the background.**

 **Behind the cameras, dozens of people were trying their hardest to get everything ready for the next shot. Darkwing walked off and walked into his dressing room while Gosalyn went and sat in her actor's chair, which had her name on the back. A woman came up to her and offered her a tray of candy. "Oooh, yeah! I'll have some of those!" she smiled, grabbing a handful of candy.**

 **Quackerjack, who had bounced off the set as soon as 'cut' had been said, was also in his actor's chair, not far from Gosalyn, sitting there, slumped slightly with one leg over the other. He was talking on a cell phone that resembled a banana. "Oh, phoey…" he was saying. "You can't come by any sooner than that tomorrow?" He paused and waited for an answer. "Well…It's alright, love. I'll see you later today then, I guess. Bye."**

 **Gosalyn, who was in earshot of Quackerjack, glanced over at the tall duck, stuffing a piece of candy into her mouth. She took a moment to chew, but didn't wait to finish it. "'Love'? I didn't know you had a girlfriend Quacky" she said between chews.**

 **Quackerjack pulled back slightly, a frown on his face. "Errr….no…" Gosalyn gave him a curious look. "Well….It was an expression" he shrugged nervously, his banana phone in one hand.**

 **Gosalyn just continued to give him an odd look before going back to her candy. Quackerjack sighed with relief when she didn't go into more questioning about his phone call. That had been too close. Far too close. He had been warned about this and speaking over the phone with him and yet he still let little things like that slip.**

 **A tall canine director came up from off of the set with a large megaphone in his head, which he brought up to his mouth and shouted into it. "Alright, everyone Great job today! I think we could do a littler better…but since you won't listen to me anyhow…" There was some soft angry mumbles from everyone on the set. "Just-Just be here tomorrow at the same time!" The canine ended his speech, exasperated. One of the set workers came up to him and handed him a paper, which he quickly looked over and then sighed.**

 **Darkwing looked up to him, standing in front of his acting chair. "What's is the matter with you Myers? Don't you think we're doing a good enough job? I mean, in last week's polls alone we were on the top of the charts!" he pointed out with an air of pride.**

 **Myers, the director known for never being satisfied, looked down at Darkwing with a sour look. "Listen Dark, I don't care if we're on top of the charts….Other cartoons will soon beat us and when that happens, there goes our jobs!" In emphasis, he threw down his large red megaphone.**

 **Darkwing sighed, shaking his head. He reached a hand up and tried placing it on Myers arm in a parental or comforting/supporting way but gave up when he realized he was too short to do so. "Listen, Myers…I think I speak for all of us actors, we're trying our very best." Myers just rolled his eyes. "Besides, if you don't stop acting up, Negs is gonna walk out of here. You always put him in a such a bad mood!"**

" **He's Negaduck! He's always in a bad mood" growled Myers.**

 **Darkwing seemed unfazed by this. "Yeah, says you." And he walked off without another word towards where Quackerjack was sitting with a can of Coo-Coo-Cola in his hand.**

 **Quackerjack gave a toothy grin at Darkwing. "Myers still in a bad mood?" he questioned, his legs crossed as he sat comfortably in his chair.**

 **Darkwing shook his head. "Yep, yep, yep. That Myers is still ready to chop our heads off….." He gave Quackerjack a bemused smile. "And he always will be ready to…." As the two of them spoke, Myers happened to walk by and walking behind him was the villain from today's show.**

" **But…I just don't think it was a performance my fans would have liiiiiked…." moaned a depressed Paddywhack, who was walking a few steps behind Myers. Since he was so tall, once of his steps equaled four of Myers' steps. "I'm….reaaally not that nasty of a person…..I actually am very niiiice…"**

 **Myers stopped walking and glared up at Paddywhack, who flinched and cowered slightly, his hands up to his chest. He looked like a little puppy after a spanking. "This is your first job, Paddywhack! You have no fans! Now get out of my face!" Myers then walked off like a black cloud.**

" **Hey, Paddy, what's the matter?" asked a sympathetic Quackerjack. Both he and Darkwing watched as Paddywhack walked up to them.**

" **Ooooh, I told the casting lady I didn't waaaant to play a villain. But…." he threw his arms up and let them fall back down. "Heeeere I am….A feared ghostly villain. I don't even drool or have fangs!" He then promptly took out the fake vampire teeth.**

 **Darkwing just crossed his arms and looked up at him with a gentle smile while Quackerjack leaned a bit towards him in his chair. "Don't worry, Paddy! Playing a villain is actually VERY worthwhile and excellent experience. Besides, you were great! Just try to be more positive! That's what I do! Why else do you think I always do cartwheels in the hallways! I'm HAPPY!"**

 **Paddywhack nodded and bid them goodbye, walking off and muttering the advice Quackerjack had given him. The jester than looked back to Darkwing with a lazy shrug, taking a sip of his cola. "Actors…." Darkwing sighed and nodded, looking off to the rest of the set. Quackerjack couldn't stop himself from laughing heartedly.**

 **The room was crowded with people of all kinds. It was mainly the cast members that were inside the room, along with Myers, several camera men, and the producers. Rows of seats lay before where Myers and the producers were sitting in chairs in front of the room.**

 **In the first row of the cast members sat Darkwing, with Launchpad McQuack and Negaduck beside him. Gosalyn Mallard sat beside Launchpad and Morgana McCawber sat at right. And then sat Honker Muddlefoot, who sat at the end of the row next to Morgana. The second row contained Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Tuskerini, and Splatter Phoenix; with Quackerjack being the one behind Negaduck at the end of the row. The rest of the four rows consisted of other villains and superheroes in the production, along with a few extras, and some camera men.**

 **Megavolt and Quackerjack were sitting next to each other in the second row, both sneaking glances at the other when they thought that other one wasn't looking. Bushroot and Liquidator were quietly conversing, but for the most part, the room was quiet. Everyone knew the importance of this meaning, or at least the importance Myers made them think the meaning had and therefore tried to keep their conversations to a minimal. They all knew very well how frantic and erratic Myers could get if he didn't get his silence when he was ready to begin.**

 **Myers looked as though he was about to pull his hair out while the other producers sat calmly in their seats before the cast and crew members. They watched as Myers paced back and forth before them; neither of them understanding what he was going through his head and why he was torturing himself the way he was. The two producers were not nearly as stressed out as he was.**

 **The two producers were nothing alike. One of them, who sat at the far right, was a medium build mallard with green markings around her eyes. She has short curly blonde hair that she was constantly fluffing. Her outfit looked like something a wife from the 50's would wear with matching high heels to go with her outfit. She held a clipboard in her lap, stiffly waiting to write notes on it.**

 **Another one of the producers was a heavy set canine, who appeared to be half asleep as he sat there in his chair. His blazer was dirt brown color with shoulder pads on the elbows and the very little hair that he had looked quite unkempt.**

 **And of course, there was Myers, who was the director and head of the producers. The woman just blinked at Myers with unsatisfied eyes, narrowing them every now and then in distaste for his attitude.**

" **Well, will you have us sitting here, rotting to death, or are you actually going to start this meeting!" came a cold harsh voice from the crowd of cast members and everyone grew quite. Myers stopped his pacing and looked to the owner of the voice.**

 **He grimaced.**

" **Oh….I'm so sorry Negaduck….are you not having fun?" he hissed like poison. Negaduck drew back in his chair next to Darkwing with an unpleasant sneer on his beak. "Are you not getting what you want, Negs! Well, I am sorry to inform you that I don't care! I'm not getting what I want around here from any of you…..So why should I give any of you what YOU want!" Myers threw his arms up in the air in emphasis.**

 **Darkwing, who was sitting next to Negaduck, clicked his tongue, leaning forward in his chair a bit. His arms were also crossed. "Myers, you need to understand that…no matter what any of us do…..It will never be good enough…for your standards…." There was a quiet uproar of murmurs of agreement that came from the entire room; even the other two producers gave quick nods.**

 **Myers took a deep breath, scowling at everyone in the room as he watched them all, "Oh, fine…' he chuckled sarcastically and dramatically. "Everyone gang up on the director, That's fine….just fine." he backed off a little, his thin wiry frame moving at odd angles as he bowed to them all. He then rose quickly, his hair flying everywhere. He raised a finger in the air. "It is just that….I could have SWORN….that all of you worked for ME…and that at any given moment, I could easily FIRE YOU ALL!"**

 **Launchpad McQuack, who sat on the other side of Darkwing gulped at the very prospect of being fired and pulled on his collar a bit. Darkwing saw this and gave him a shake of the head in a way to reassure him that they wouldn't get fired.**

 **Quackerjack titled his head to one side, the ends of his harlequin hat going this way \and that. "Why so tense, Myers? You really need to relax. Maybe we should use the Relax-a-Tron on you from the "Stressed to Kill" episode?"**

 **He then brought out his Mr. Banana Brain, "Yeah, because you sure do look like you could kill, Bill" spoke the doll in Quackerjack's high pitched voice. Megavolt snickered from his seat beside the jester while Bushroot and Liquidator looked down the row of seats and grinned coyly. Negaduck and Darkwing just raised their eyebrows, Gosalyn bit back the urge to giggle and Launchpad hid his chortles through his scarf.**

" **Oh, haha! Very funny. You just think you're the funniest guy around, don't you Quackerjack!" huffed Myers, throwing his arms up in the air. Quackerjack just gave him a large toothy smile, bringing his knees up close to his chest and teetering on the chair. Myers sighed, "Look, I know I have been rough on you guys….but you're little quips and remarks aren't going to put me in a better mood. Understand?" Everyone in the room nodded.**

 **The female producer stood at this, knowing that if she didn't act now, Myers would continue on with his rant and nothing would get accomplished. "Here, Lanny, pass these around." Her voice was a soft soprano. "This is the script for the next show."**

 **Myers took the large and heavy pile of scripts from the woman. "Thank you Mindy." he looked at the top copy briefly and then looked up at everyone before him.**

" **Alright, everyone. Here is this week's show. Now when I call your name, come up and get a copy and if I don't….You have the week off unless called in otherwise. Now,,," he cleared his throat. "Darkwing" he called out first. Darkwing rose from his seat and grabbed a copy of the script.**

" **Why aren't these being mailed to us like they're supposed to be?" quipped Negaduck, his arms still crossed as he crouched in his chair.**

 **Myers mimicked his question in a disgusted, high pitched voice. "Because, Negaduck, our budget is already low as it is…and frankly….." he leaned down into Negaduck's face. "I just LOVE calling you guys in for these meetings…" Negaduck sneered at this, turning his head away.**

" **Gosalyn!" Myers continued to call. The young red-haired duckling hopped off of her chair and grabbed a copy. "Launchpad!" The pilot grabbed his own. "Quackerjack!" Megavolt smiled broadly at his jester friend as Quackerjack did a flip over top of Darkwing and his chair and landed, grabbing the script. "Megavolt!" As Quackerjack sat down, the two of them exchanged a knowing look until Megavolt broke it off as he went to get his script.**

" **Now, before I continue" started Myers, holding the rest of the scripts against his chest and looking up at the crowd. "I would like to explain to you a bit about this episode. First off, if your name has already been called, then you have a major part in the episode. If not, there is still a chance of a small cameo shot of you in the episode and nothing else. Unless you're an extra and therefore you'll possibly be needed." he paused, waiting for any type of reaction and when he didn't get one, he pressed on. "The episode is titled "Time and Punishment". In the episode, Quackerjack built what is known as the Time Top with the aide of Megavolt that will allow them to travel through time. Finding that they are up to something, Darkwing and Launchpad rush from the Ratcatcher, leaving Gosalyn alone at the bike. Wanting to help, Gosalyn sneaks up onto the rooftop where Quackerjack and Megavolt are located. As she tries to help, Gosalyn ends up being sent into the future along with Quackerjack and Megavolt. Because of this, Darkwing believes that Gosalyn ran away and during the years that the three of them are gone, Darkwing takes crime fighting to the extreme and becomes deranged by becoming DarkWarrior Duck. It is then up to Gosalyn, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and the future Launchpad to set things right. Understand?"**

 **The main cast members of the episode nodded, but Darkwing looked anxious. "This….isn't gonna make me look like the bad guy…is it?"**

 **Myers took in a deep breath and turned away from him, suddenly having a great fascination in the scripts in his arms. After a moment, he turned back, allowing Darkwing to know that he was going to be the bad guy. "Now….I want all the extras to stay…..Liquidator, Bushroot, Tuskerini…I want you to stay as well…you three will have small cameos in this episode, alright? Everyone else may leave and have a nice week."**

 **Negaduck and Honker left and several other cast members. Soon it was just the cast that were in the episode.**

 **Quackerjack and Megavolt were both skimming through the script, both of them reading off of Quackerjack's copy. The more they read the more their frowns deepened. They looked up at one another.**

 **They looked around them, at their fellow actors and friends and then their eyes landed on Myers, who was skittishly talking about something with the female producer, Mindy.**

 **Megavolt gave the jester a worried glance. "We'll wait and see…." whispered Quackerjack, gently pushing Megavolt back to his seat and making it look as though he had been reading the script by himself the whole time. Megavolt gave Quackerjack one last worried look before doing the same thing.**

 **Everyone on the set were where they were supposed to be. The lights for the set were not yet ready, so the set looked a lot darker than it was supposed to. It was day one of the shooting for "Time and Punishment". The first of the shots were going to be of Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad on the Ratcatcher. The set itself was actually outside in the streets since it was a scene where Darkwing would be driving. The buildings were all abandoned from those who lived or owned businesses there so that there was no chance of unwanted guests ruining the shooting process. Trailers were parked beyond where any of the cameras were facing.**

 **The cameras were set up so that they would be able to ride alongside the Ratcatcher as Darkwing rode it and having a conversation.**

 **Myers was behind one of the cameras, making sure everything was lined up the way it should be for the shot when Quackerjack and Megavolt walked out on the open set, having just come out from their own separate trailers.**

" **Look, Megsy….A bimbo at work…" snickered Quackerjack as they both watched Myers scream at one of the cameramen for something the man had no control over.**

 **Megavolt moved a bit closer to Quackerjack, looking around them first and then leaned in towards the other's ear. "Are we going to be able to handle this?"**

 **Quackerjack's hat jingled and bounced along with the movements of his body and head flowingly. "Shhhh! Not here, Megs! But yeah…..we HAVE to! We have no choice! If we don't do this and who knows what will happen! Myers would not like this in the least!"**

 **Megavolt nodded, knowing the duck was right. He just hoped they would be able to get through the episode without any problems.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Author's Note: Okay, to be honest, I'm REEEALLY nervous about this first chapter. This is for Invderlava….I think, if my memory serves me correct and frankly, I just hope I got the idea of it right. This was a plot bunny that I was offered and asked to write and my main focus this time is to not only keep everyone in character in this already-hard-to-write fic, but to also keep the original idea intact. I just hope I accomplished that goal, at least a little bit. Please, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In-Production**

In-Production

Chapter 2

The set that the cameras were currently focused on was the set Myers always used for street scenes. The scene that was currently in production was on location, meaning that they were actually outside of the studios and working on the street that they had built. This set was only used when one of the characters were in some type of vehicle, since the inside street set wasn't large enough to film them driving.

Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad were all on the set, the cameras focused on them and Myers throwing a large fit about the electrical lights that were not doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"I just don't understand this! Why are they not working!" demanded a peeved Myers. The tall director looked as though he was about ready to kill something if things did not going the way he wanted them to.

Darkwing was leaned up against the steering wheel of the Ratcatcher, which was currently turned off and had a bored expression on his face. Launchpad and Gosalyn were sitting in the sidecar, both sharing the same expression as Darkwing.

"MEGAVOLT!" screamed Myers at the top of his lungs. Everyone flinched at the harshness and anger in his voice.

Megavolt gave a squeak and stood from where he was sitting beside Quackerjack far back behind the cameras, both of them giving the other nervous glances. Megavolt maneuvered around the cameras and set equipment and finally made his way over to Myers, who's hair was disheveled and his eyes red.

"Listen, Megavolt, I know this isn't usually something I do, but I want you to go up there and take a look at those wires…" Megavolt opened his mouth to say something, but Myers cut him off. "I know. I know. That's not generally done, since you're an actor, not one of the stage hands, but seeing as how the current stage hands don't know what the hell THEY'RE DOING!" He turned around and aimed that as the stage hands who were looking put out and furious with themselves. Myers turned back to Megavolt. "I want you to go up there and have a look…." he sighed. "Besides, who better to send up there than someone who talks to light bulbs!"

Megavolt didn't argue with that one, neither did he waste another second, going to the back of the set that was facing the cameras and climbing the hidden ladder that led up to the electrical wires. They were meant to represent light pole electrical wires.

Getting up there, he immediately smiled. "Hey, there…."he greeted them in a friendly whisper. "Listen, my little friends, I need you to work for us, so that Myers down there doesn't decide he wants to fry you and tear your figments and broken parts to bits. Okay?" He said all this as he gently fiddled with the wires, running his gloved hand up and down them as far as he could reach as though he was petting a cat instead of thick wires. He raised his hand and let a few sparks emit from it and gently touched the wires, letting the electricity flow into them.

Meanwhile, Myers was fidgeting as he waited for Megavolt to finish. Darkwing made a face as he took another quick glance at the script which was hidden in a compartment of the Ratcatcher. Looking up and seeing Myers was just standing there looking anxious, he hopped off the bike and went over to him with his script in hand.

"Hey, Myers….I was just wondering….heh heh…" Darkwing scratched the back of his head looking downwards. Talk about awkward. "I was just curious if there wasn't ANY possibly chance you were still considering changing the script at all?"

Myers gave him an annoyed glance. "Ooh, will you just get over it, Darkwing! It's one episode! One episode in which you are not shown to be this great daring hero. Now get back on that Ratcatcher!"

Darkwing let out a nervous chuckle. "You know, I hear you and I agree. I think it would be an excellent idea to change the script.." He was hoping that Myers wouldn't notice how he'd changed things around and would let it slip, therefore, changing the script.

But Myers didn't buy. "Get out of my sight!" he growled and Darkwing promptly ushered himself back over to the Ratcatcher, looking put out. Gosalyn just simply rolled his eyes at him while Launchpad fought the urge to eat the bag of popcorn that was in his arms before the actual scene started. He didn't fully understand why Launchpad would have popcorn, but figured if it was what Myers wanted, he would get it. Probably for a little extra detail on what the three of them had been doing prior to being out on patrol.

Megavolt made his way down the ladder and moments after he walked back over to Myers, the tall director grabbed him by the shoulder. "Thank you!" he grinned, looking too happy for the simple task the rodent had just done. Megavolt just shook his head and walked over to where Quackerjack was sitting.

Once Megavolt was sitting back down in his actor's chair, the two of them leaned close together to speak quietly among themselves.

"Soooooo? How did it go?" asked Quackerjack, eyeing Myers who was speaking to one of the camera men. He was fiddling with the ends of his hat, making the bell at the one end jingle softly.

Megavolt shrugged. "Simple. Just spoke to the wires and promised them to be liberated by the end of this episode."

"Megsy! Myers told you to stop doing that!" warned Quackerjack in a high pitched voice.

Megavolt grumbled at this. "It's just as bad as any enslavement! How can I! They depend on me, you know!"

Quackerjack gave a quick glance around, and when he saw that the coast was clear, he leaned close to Megavolt's ear, which was currently hidden under his plug hat. "I know….And I depend on you too. To be my favorite playmate…"

Megavolt blushed deeply at this, leaning further back into his own chair. He looked around the two of them, checking to see if anyone could have heard them. "Not here, Quacky!" he muttered nervously. Quackerjack didn't listen and gently rubbed Megavolt's cheek for a moment, before swiping his hand back as the producer walked past them. They both watched as the small petite mouse walked up to Myers and handed him something, then speaking to him softly.

"How are we going to handle this?" Megavolt asked once more.

Quackerjack frowned deeply, his hat lowering with his mood. "Don't worry about it. We'll just have to watch ourselves and our behavior…"

"Especially you!" accused Megavolt, pointing a finger at the jester.

Quackerjack's eyes went wide with ignorance. "I am not that bad!"

"Yes, you are! What was with the cheek touching a moment ago! I don't do stuff like that to you when we're here…" he pointed out, adjusting the battery on his back.

Quackerjack sniffed, sinking deeper into his actor's chair. "Fine…I'll be more careful…."

They both looked over and watched with bemusement as Darkwing tried once again to convince Myers to change the script. "I just think the viewers will get confused if I'm the bad guy!"

It was several ours later and the set was no longer on the street, but inside the studio and was the rooftop scene. Quackerjack bounced away on his pogo stick while Megavolt sat up on the Time Top, looking bored and tired as they waited for the scene to be lit.

Gosalyn wasn't very far. She was also on the set, but on the other side of it, waiting next to the door where she snuck in at in hopes to help her father stop the villains. The set lights kept changing from bright to low as the crew found the right lighting they should be on.

Megavolt pulled out his script, taking one more glance at it just before Myers called for everyone to get into position. Darkwing and Launchpad were waiting just off camera on the top of the set for their turn to come in. Standing and making sure he was in place, Megavolt's hands turned blue with electricity and he made it look as though he'd been adding the final touches to the Time Top.

Quackerjack just continued to play on his pogo stick; content.

At last, Myers called out the word that was their cue, "ACTION!"

As Quackerjack bounced on his pogo stick, Megavolt jumped down from the Time Top, a large grin on his face. "Alright, Quacky! The Time Top is all charged and ready to go bye-bye!" "Megsy! Do you realize what this means? All the wonders of the future will be ours!" The jester pulled on his hat from both sides as he sat there and just as he was about to get up and stand to prepare his jump up to the Time Top, Myers cut him off.

"CUUUUUUUT!" he screamed at them.

Both crazy actors looked over to see what was wrong, Quackerjack bent over since he was half standing and about to do his jump onto the Time Top, Their eyes were wide as they watched their director come up to them. "Quackerjack! What the hell was that!"

"What was what?" asked Quackerjack in a meek voice. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Megavolt's nickname is NOT 'Megsy'! It's just "Megs"! There is no "ee" at the end! No 'y'!" He turned his heel sharply away from the jester took back at the camera men and set crew. "FROM THE TOP!"

Quackerjack just stood there, a bit shocked. He breathed deeply, taking a glance over at Megavolt, who had the same nervous, tense look on his face as the jester. Megavolt tried to look as indignant as he could, hoping it would look as though the situation didn't bother him in the least. It seemed to have worked, either that or no one cared or noticed.

The rest of the scene went on smoothly enough without any more slip ups from either of them. When the first part of the scene was over, both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

Darkwing meanwhile, was just thrilled to be off the top of the scene, where Darkwing and Launchpad came in through the other building's window. He didn't share Darkwing's need for surprise. He found that his purple smoke did the job well enough.

The second part of the scene was to take place inside the Time Top. Several shots had to broken up, whereas the shots with Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn, the Time Top had to be closed and look as though they were outside of it. But the shots for Megavolt and Quackerjack, the Time Top set could be opened so the cameras would be able to get clear shots of the two villains without suffocating them.

Waiting inside the Time Top was long, hot, and bothering. As the two actors waited for the outside scenes to be finished, they had to be inside, thanks to Megavolt's one line that would be shot through the window as he looked out.

In their privacy, Megavolt decided to voice his opinion on Quackerjack's earlier slip-up. "I warned you, Quacky…..How many times do I have to say it? Be careful!"

Quackerjack pouted as he sat in the chair in front of the control panel. "I'm sorry, Megsy….I messed up. It's just when I'm with you, I get all fuzzy and giggly inside. And I just feel like a little kid!" he giggled.

"When DON'T you feel like a little kid?" questioned the rodent, raising an eyebrow underneath his purple goggles.

Quackerjack took this question seriously and thought a moment. "Pretty much, never" he chuckled. Megavolt rolled his eyes, leaning over to give Quackerjack a small kiss on the beak.

"That was risky" snipped Quackerjack.

"You're one to talk" muttered Megavolt, giving him another kiss. Quackerjack shivered with happiness as he sat in his seat. Several minutes later, it was Megavolt's line. The rodent looked out the window, being able to see the cameras pointed at him.

"ACTION!" shouted Myers from his director's chair.

"I am the batteries that are not included! I am Darkwiiiiiing Duck!" The caped crusader jumped off the top of the building and landed with a large crack in the cement. The cameras zoomed in on the large hole Darkwing was now and zoomed back out when the hero jumped back out seconds later. The cameras then turned to Megavolt who was inside the Time Top. "Oh, like we didn't know that!" he said sarcastically from inside the Top.

"CUUUUT!" shouted Myers. "Alright, make this quick! I want to be able to get this shot before we call it quits for today!" The set crew quickly took the front part of the Time Top away, unhinging it and carrying it away. Five minutes later, they were prepared for the shots inside the Time Top, the cameras now zoomed in closer so that the outside set was no longer visible to the viewers.

Megavolt had pretty much stayed in his spot, knowing that he would have to match his pose from the end of the previous so that in editing, the film would flow and look natural.

"And…ACTION!"

Megavolt continued on from his line just after he sneered at Darkwing's entrance, turning towards Quackerjack. "Lemme out! I'll make him sizzle like spit on a griddle!" Quackerjack, who had been sitting at the controls for the Time Top, turned back and gave him a large grin.

"Ooh, aren't we sounding folksy," Quackerjack commented. "But wouldn't frying be more fun with a -" He took a second to giggle. " - a plasma powered skillet from the future?" He slid over to Megavolt, placing an arm around the rodent. He rubbed at Megavolt's shoulder, leaning downward and looking up at Megavolt, who was continuing his part by looking intrigued by the thought.

Meanwhile, as they continued his role, Myers sat up in his director's chair, having been leaning back before, watching. He stared intently at the two of them as they acted, his eyes narrowing as he watched the chemistry between the two actors. He gave a sneer, brushing off his current thoughts as his own imagination.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The future awaits!" Once Megavolt said his line, the director's assistant called cut, since Myers had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to do it himself. "Oh, thank you, Sharon." he said absently, standing from his chair. He walked over towards an unaware Megavolt and Quackerjack.

"That was a great scene, Megs!" giggled the jester as he bounced beside him. He then gave the rodent a quick peck on the cheek and at that exact moment Megavolt's eyes landed on an approaching Myers, his body going stiff and his eyes wide.

Myers stopped in mid-step and the entire set seemed to go silent. Quackerjack, realizing what he had done, backed away from Megavolt, his eyes even more wide than Megavolt's, and his hands up slightly, looking like the villain he played being caught red-handed.

Myers was the first to react, quickly snatching Megavolt's wrist after walking closer to him and pulling him over to him and away from the jester, his eyes never leaving Quackerjack, filled with disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Quackerjack opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out. Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn walked up to see what the commotion was about. Darkwing's face was filled with concern and confusion. "What happened?" he pointed this question at Myers.

Taking a moment to answer, Myers sneered and pointed at Quackerjack. "He just kissed Megavolt on the cheek!"

Darkwing gave Quackerjack an equally disgusted look while Launchpad looked over at him curiously, the bag of popcorn now empty in his hands. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I….I don't know…" squeaked Quackerjack quietly, now shaking slightly and looking down at the ground and his large purple shoes.

Myers just continued to glare at Quackerjack, wrapping an arm around Megavolt, who was still facing the other way, ramrod straight and in shock and fear. Myers turned away from Quackerjack, his attention on the electrical rodent. He bent down slightly, since he was much taller than the rat and rubbed the other's back. "You okay? I'm….I don't know what to tell you…." he shot a glare at Quackerjack.

Megavolt managed to nod. "Yes…I'm okay…"

Meyers stood straight again, his arm still around Megavolt's shoulder. "Alright everyone! That's a wrap!" He addressed the whole set. Darkwing took Gosalyn by the hand and led her off the set, who couldn't help but give a pitying glance towards Quackerjack. Launchpad shortly followed them.

Myers stayed close to Megavolt as the crew shut everything down, taking out the film from the cameras to be edited and worked with the lights for the set, dimming them down till they were off. Quackerjack remained on set, knowing this wasn't the end of it.

Once most people were gone, Myers turned back to Quackerjack, still supporting dazed and anxious Megavolt. He was afraid to say anything in fear of making things worse. The only light now was coming from the door behind Myers and Megavolt.

"I would just like to ask one more time what the hell that was about" began Myers. He gave Quackerjack a chance to reply, but when the jester didn't, he continued. Quackerjack just sat down on the red cushion seats in the Time Top, his face glum. "Look, I know you're insane…..that's why you fit this part perfectly….But when I asked for insane, this is not what I meant! Especially off screen!" His hold on Megavolt's shoulder became a little tighter. "I do not want you doing this to Megavolt again, do you understand me?" Quackerjack nodded. "From now on, I do not want you two near each other unless we're lighting a scene. Do I make myself clear?"

Quackerjack looked up at this, his eyes wide. Megavolt also looked up, shocked and startled by this new rule. But Myers just pressed on. "Leave your personal insanity at home! We don't want it here! Save it for your time!"

A few nervous sparks emitted from Megavolt's plug hat, which caught Myers' attention, but the director had no idea that the reason for this was not from Quackerjack's kiss, but for the very thought that Myers was now more suspicious of them and that they weren't allowed close to each other unless acting.

"Poor guy" tsked Myers, feeling genuine pity for the rat. "Come on, I'll buy you a burger at Hamburger Hippo" he said as he led them out the doors, leaving behind Quackerjack. The jester could hear them all the way until the door was shut. "You've had a rough day….It'll be on me… Honestly….this is what I get for working with insane people….." Then the door shut, leaving Quackerjack there alone of the empty set.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: Oh, my Good Golly! Yes, I actually updated this! I'm really nervous about this chapter. I hope you all liked it! This chapter has been in my head for so long, but I'm just now getting it written out. Enjoy!


	3. InProduction Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-Production

In-Production

Chapter 3

There was no other way to describe it. Hatred was exactly what it was. Dread was also another adjective that fit well with this predicament. He just never thought that this would ever have occurred. He knew that he was in the acting business and he knew that you were supposed to take what you could get, but honestly, he just didn't know if he could handle this.

This was just too absurd. Yes, he had gone a little overboard when the subject had come up. But what was he supposed to do! Just let it happen!

Darkwing groaned as he looked at the costume before him. That? He had to be that!

Darkwarrior Duck.

"Oh, has it really come to this!" shrieked Darkwing melodramatically, his head back as he looked up, his posture slouched where he stood.

"Dad, you're really blowing this out of proportion…." muttered Gosalyn as she stood beside her father, who couldn't keep his eyes off the Darkwarrior outfit. She had her arms crossed, unimpressed, and slightly bored. She was wearing the trademark purple jersey with her red hair in pigtails.

Darkwing took in a deep breath, having heard this several times now. His shoulders slumped. "Gosalyn, you just DON'T understand! I'm not supposed to be a bad guy!" His voice was high pitched and whiny, which Gosalyn did not leave out as she inspected her father's childish actions.

"What are you whining about now, Darkwing?" came a deep unimpressed voice from behind the father and daughter. The two of them turned around to see a frowning, bored looking Negaduck standing behind them with his arms crossed over his yellow suit, his dark eyes boring into their own.

Gosalyn, seemingly unaffected by Negaduck's droning glare, spoke up first. "Oh, he's just upset because he has to play the vi-" Darkwing covered her mouth to keep her from continuing, pulling her close as the young duckling struggled in his grasp. Darkwing held onto his struggling daughter tightly and Negaduck could tell it was taking most of the other mallard's strength to do so.

Darkwing laughed nervously, his feathers flustered as beads of sweat fell down the side of his face. "Haha. Don't….pay any…attention to her, Negs. She's just joking around!"

Negaduck just stood there and watched the pair, his face emotionless and unchanging. Gosalyn then elbowed her father in the ribs, making the older duck heave in shock, the wind taken out of him slightly, his eyes wide. "Ooooh…!" he wheezed, sucking in as much air as he could. He rubbed at the spot Gosalyn had hit. "No need to slug me!" he glared at his daughter, just managing to catch his breath.

"She's quite a pistol. It still astounds me that she's yours" snickered Negaduck. Darkwing just glared at Negaduck, deciding not to comment.

Gosalyn, on the other hand, smoothed her jersey shirt and hair and looked up at them, watching them talk. "Actually, what I was TRYING to say, is that's he's upset about Darkwarrior!" She glanced up at her father, a triumphant gleam in her eye, feeling all the more smug when Darkwing gave her a scolding look.

"Darkwarrior?" echoed Negaduck, sounding slightly confused. His gaze then turned to where Darkwarrior's suit was on a hanger on top of a door that led to the set. "Ah, yes." he turned his cool gaze back to Darkwing. "Darkwarrior…Is that what you're wearing?" His question almost sounded incredulous.

Darkwing crossed his arms and nodded, looking the other way. He sat there and waited for the humiliation to begin. When Negaduck still had said nothing several minutes later, Gosalyn and Darkwing looked over at the other duck to see him glaring at the Darkwarrior suit.

"Negs?" prodded Darkwing.

"Hold it….." Negaduck sneered, his eyes narrowing behind his black mask. He looked up at Darkwing, who gulped in alarm. "You mean to tell me that you are a villain in ONE freakin' episode and you get a better costume than me!" he roared. Gosalyn and Darkwing simply looked at each other, not entirely sure how to respond. "I mean, I have nothing against my current attire, but just LOOK at that thing! It's a work of art! Ingenious!" he let out a frustrated grunt. "I don't see what you're complaining about Darky. You get the best costume this dump has made and you're still not happy. I'd play Darkwarrior in a heartbeat if it meant I got to wear that."

The wheels in Gosalyn's mind began to turn after he spoke these words, her eyes narrowing as her mind plotted her next idea. "So, you say, you want to play Darkwarrior?"

Negaduck regarded the little duckling and her question for a moment before answering. He shrugged. "I don't know. Look, I'm just here to get my paycheck and I saw Darky over here crying so I figured I'd see what his problem was THIS time."

Darkwing glared at Negaduck. "I resent that!" he paused. "And I wasn't crying."

"You may as well have been!" snapped Negaduck in reply. His attention then went back to the Darkwarrior suit before him. "I don't know, though. I guess I could play him."

"Well, that works! Because dad here doesn't want to, but YOU do. So why don't you two switch places!" exclaimed Gosalyn, beaming at her own brilliance.

"WHAT!" shouted both mallards at once. Negaduck and Darkwing both looked down at Gosalyn with wide eyes.

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes at their reaction. "Oh, honestly, you've done it before!"

"We have not, little missy!" replied Darkwing.

"I think she's talking about when we've acted" Negaduck commented calmly. Darkwing blinked at him, which made Negaduck grunt in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. " _'Just Us Justice Ducks!_ ' Do you remember that episode?"

Darkwing frowned deeply. "Yes, I do" he hissed, folding his arms neatly across his chest.

"Then you'll recall when I, "Negaduck", posed as you, "Darkwing" in order to get into S.H.U.S.H. headquarters" continued the yellow clad duck.

Darkwing's posture suddenly sagged. "Oh, right….So we HAVE switched places before…" he sheepishly looked down at Gosalyn, who just gave him a 'told you so" expression. His expression then turned from sheepish to defensive. "So….so what are you saying? Are you saying we switch places for a day!"

"Well, at least until this episode is over!" retorted Gosalyn.

Negaduck and Darkwing looked up at each other, both wondering the same thing. If they could pull it off. It was true; they were identical in looks, but nothing more. Their similarities ran short after that. They were as opposite as night and day. After several long minutes of silent debating, Negaduck finally cleared his throat.

"Well, for one thing, it would solve your problem, Darky." he began. He then snickered, giving Darkwing an innocent expression as he spoke more softly and in a fake, concerned voice. "Of course, it would help Mr. Darky, with his fear of being…." he gasped, slapping his face slightly. "A villain!"

Darkwing glared at Negaduck's mockery. "Heaven forbid if I don't want to be a villain!" he then walked up close to Negaduck and got right into his face. "That's what big tough bullies like you are for. We heroes need morons like you to cause trouble…"

Negaduck just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that how it goes?" his voice was filled with sarcasm.

Darkwing leaned back, no longer in Negaduck's face. "Fine!" he snapped. "We'll switch places." He glanced around the set around them. "But no one can know!"

Negaduck groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically. "No, dip, Sherlock!" he scowled in his deep voice. "Of COURSE we won't tell anyone!" Both mallards then suddenly shifted their attention to Gosalyn, who was standing between them, looking up at them as she gave them her best innocent face.

"I won't tell anyone!" she declared. She then looked fierce. "How dare you both think that I WOULD tell someone!" Her rambunctious and high spirited nature was showing when she glared up at both of them, never ready to willingly give up on a fight.

"You have spunk, kid. I've always liked that about you…." muttered Negaduck. To Darkwing though, he spoke more gruffly, "Alright, let's get this over with. Give me your script." He snatched the script from Darkwing the moment after the masked mallard managed to grab it from his actor's chair a few feet away.

Darkwing rolled his eyes at Negaduck's behavior. "Now, look" he took a glance over towards the set, where Myers was working with one of the stage hands, already looking disgruntled. Negaduck and Gosalyn both seemed to follow his gaze and already knew what was silently being said. "Myers is already on edge after what happened last night with Quackerjack-"

Negaduck straightened his posture, having been leaning in towards Darkwing as they whispered. "Yeah, what IS that about Quackerjack? What happened?"

"He kissed Megavolt on the cheek" droned Gosalyn just beside him. Her beak was upturned into a disgusted face. She never did have the stomach for such affections.

Negaduck shared her expression. "WHAT!" he looked up at Darkwing, as though hoping for a different answer.

Darkwing just shrugged, looking away. "Yeah, that's what happened. You know, I always knew Quacky was nuts, I just didn't think he was THAT nuts."

Negaduck shuddered, grunting in displeasure just at the very thought. "Subject change" he demanded, no longer wishing to discuss the topic involving Quackerjack and his recent actions. Darkwing glanced over at Myers once more, who was now looking as though he wanted to rip his hair out as the stage hand was obviously flustered as he tried to do what the director wanted him to do.

Darkwing took off his infamous purple fedora hat and handed it to Negaduck, who did the same thing; taking off his red fedora hat and handing it to Darkwing, both of them looking wary of the whole idea.

There was a lot of time to kill in between takes, since every scene had to be lit, camera angles had to be set and properly geared, the set itself had to be worked with, making sure every little minute detail was correct and placed where it needed to be. The current scene was focused on Gosalyn as she pokes around, in hopes to figure out what is going on around the strange St. Canard that was being overrun by Darkwarrior Duck.

Gosalyn was currently standing on the set, griping about how the hairdresser on the set shouldn't worry about her hair so much and should worry about her own hair.

"Leave it! I don't care how bad my hair looks!" she snapped at the blonde hairdresser. Having been Gosalyn's hairdresser since day one of shooting the Darkwing Duck series, she was used to the duckling's antics.

During the time between takes, it was common for the other actors to gather around and talk, even if they weren't in the episode. It was time for them to relax, possibly talk about the upcoming scene, or simply anything is general.

Bushroot and Liquidator happened to be the two actors, other than Negaduck, who were visiting the set. Bushroot was near the drinking fountain near the right side of the large space beyond the set, currently chatting up one particular extra from the show that he had found an interest of talking to ever since his first appearance. Rhoda Dendron, the brown haired, middle aged, duck who had played Bushroot's love interest in the very first episode he had guest starred in, "Beauty and the Beet".

Rhoda, unlike her character on the show, was not nearly as into science, having gone into the acting career, but knew Bushroot was a great botanist on and off set, which inspired her. She wore her brown hair down, a light purple dress showing her curvy figure, and glasses; a similar outfit to what she had worn in the episode.

Bushroot blushed, looking down at the ground after Rhoda made a comment about his acting the other day, placing a leafy hand up to his mouth to hide his smile. He had done nothing wrong that day, but he never was one to enjoy watching himself on screen. He enjoyed acting, but he always was embarrassed to see himself perform on screen and Rhoda knew this very well. She loved teasing him as she pointed out his acting skills. She was not trying to degrade his acting or make him feel lousy and depressed about it. Not at all. She also made sure Bushroot understood this.

Bushroot knew this and enjoyed speaking with her. In fact, for the last few weeks, the two of them had become an item and it was obviously noticeable to the cast and crew members. Everyone could tell that they were now a couple. Every day, the two of them would meet and talk for several hours on the set, quietly in their own little world. When asked, Bushroot explained that on days that they weren't on the set they were off somewhere else. Either at his Greenhouse, or her apartment, or a little coffee shop, or the bookstore, or wherever they decided to go.

No one commented, even Myers. "So long as you are both quiet on set, that's all I care about" he had stated briefly on the subject when it had been brought to his attention, and coming from Myers, that was as close as they would get to a compliment. Everyone else on the set congratulated them on hearing about their relationship. All but one.

Across from the set, off in his own little world as he stood in a dark shadowy corner, stood Liquidator, his liquid arms crossed over his chest, his dog ears bent downwards, and his lips down turned into a malicious frown. He eyed the pair from across the room, his eyes peering deeply at the mutant plant duck that continued to blush as he tried defending himself against Rhoda's bad acting accusations.

He felt his liquid body gurgle with jealousy. What did his Reggie, his little sapling, see in that slut who had the lucky chance to be Bushroot's love interest?

'Well,' a voice in Liquidator's mind countered, 'He's not technically YOUR little sapling. If only you had gotten the nerve to tell him sooner about your feelings, this probably wouldn't be a problem!'

Liquidator let out a sound that sounded like something between a groan and sigh of grief. He had been afraid to tell Bushroot of his feelings. Afraid that he would scare him off. Out of all the other actors he worked with here on the series, Bushroot was the one he could relate to the most. It was obvious why. Plants and water were always meant to be, so it only made sense that the two actors got along so well together. However, Rhoda had interrupted that time with them, snatching away Bushroot's attention from himself to the point where they now hardly had time to hang out and be with one another.

Liquidator glanced over and watched as a forlorn and depressed looking Quackerjack walked up the liquid dog, dragging along a chair behind him. It was the jester's acting chair, which had paint stains all over it, which proved all the more that it was his chair. Liquidator did a double take, eyeing the jester with wide, alarmed eyes. Never before had he ever seen the jester look so dismayed. Quackerjack's usually happy and cheerful mannerisms had disappeared. The bells at the end of his hat were no longer jingling, the ends drooping down instead of bouncing back and forth with Quackerjack's movements. Quackerjack turned away for a moment to look behind him, his crazed eyes searching. Liquidator just stood there, still in the same position, cautiously waiting.

Quackerjack took in a deep breath and sighed almost dismissively as he turned back around towards his friend, closing his eyes. Had the duck not been wearing Quackerjack's clothes and looked identical to him, Liquidator would have thought that this was someone else and not his happy go lucky jester friend.

Quackerjack set the chair down next to where Liquidator was standing and the watery canine noted how sluggish the duck's movements were. Quackerjack plopped down in the chair, looking as though he was about to start sobbing, which, Liquidator sadly thought, was a possibility.

Trying his best to compose himself to have a conversation, Quackerjack finally spoke up at length, "You looked like you needed someone to talk to…."

'Oh God,' Liquidator thought, 'even his voice sounds depressing.' Just being near the jester made Liquidator feel slightly suicidal.

"It would appear that you are the one who needs someone to talk to. A therapist for depression, per chance?" offered Liquidator, deciding to state the obvious instead of beating around the bush. Quackerjack shook and bit back a sob at this, taking in a shuddering breath. This earned him a concerned glance from Liquidator. "Might I ask what is wrong?"

Quackerjack took a moment to answer, but when he did, it was a non-answer. "You've been staring at Bushy again…." he spoke softly and dejectedly.

Liquidator froze, not moving save for the flow of his watery form, not having expected Quackerjack to make that comment. He glanced over at Quackerjack, who was just staring out in front of him, out towards Bushroot and Rhoda's direction, slumped in his chair. Liquidator had made sure to keep his feelings for Bushroot private, knowing that it would be unwise to let even his close friend Quackerjack know.

Choosing his words carefully, Liquidator finally said, "And why, my dear friend, did you say that?" his usual jargon voice was off, not sounding as boisterous and conceited as his character on the show used.

Quackerjack gave a soft snort. "You're glaring at Rhoda. I can tell. You can't stand her…" Again, Quackerjack's voice was soft and it wasn't a question. Before Liquidator could reply, he saw Quackerjack squirm in his seat when Megavolt walked up to Bushroot, who had still been talking to Rhoda, and tapped the mutant on the shoulder.

Liquidator watched the exchange, a grin forming on his lips when he saw Rhoda leave a moment later. Quackerjack and Liquidator watched in silence as Bushroot and Megavolt talked on the other side of the room. Megavolt looked anxious and upset, sparks of electricity sparkling along the tips of his fingers.

Quackerjack took in a deep breath and forced himself to lean back in the chair, having been leaning forward once he saw Megavolt arrive.

"Wonder what's wrong with ol' Megs. He looks as though he's forgotten something again. Wonder what it is THIS time…" commented Liquidator noncommittally.

Quackerjack's lips formed a straight line as he bit back another sob. A moment later, he calmed down and tried to act uncaring towards the question. He shrugged. "Dunno…" he sighed, sounding a bit more like himself. "Maybe he forgot his lines again…" he fiddled with his fingers, trying to find a distraction. A thought then struck him, and he quickly pulled out Mr. Banana Brain.

Raising his arm and sticking it up in Liquidator's face, the doll asked, "So what has you all frazzled, Dazzle?" Liquidator regarded the banana doll with little interest, noting that the jester was obviously feeling a little bit better if he was using Mr. Banana Brain's high pitched voice.

"Nothing. You are the one who went on assuming that I was….'frazzled' to begin with. But not before accusing me of hating Rhoda" shot back Liquidator, nonplussed.

"'Hate' is such a strong word…" scolded Quackerjack, finally tearing his eyes off Megavolt and Bushroot and looking up at his canine companion. "I would never accuse you of hating someone." he gave Liquidator a sly look. "You came up with that accusation all by yourself, which leads me to believe that you DO 'hate' her…" Had he been in a better mood, Liquidator knew the jester would have fallen into a fit of giggles.

Letting out an errant grunt, Liquidator shook his head. "I don't 'hate' her….its just that she's always on the set! She's an extra. An extra who doesn't even have to be here half the time and yet there she is! Hogging up space!"

Quackerjack didn't reply at first, but simply watched the exchange between Bushroot and Megavolt. The electrical rodent looked around him, eyeing to see who was around, and then leaned in toward Bushroot and whispered something into the botanist's ear.

Quackerjack's grip on the armrest of his chair tightened tensely. Quackerjack seethed as he watched the interaction between Bushroot and Megavolt. He wanted to know what was going on. What could they possibly have to say to each other that was so secret?

He shook his head, focusing on the present and knowing Liquidator was looking at him suspiciously. He turned a bit in his actor's chair, now facing the liquid canine. "'Hogging up space?' Or hogging attention?" he enunciated the last word specifically.

Liquidator glared at the jester. "What are you getting at?"

Quackerjack gave Liquidator the most serious face he could muster, which made Liquidator slosh back a bit. "Like I said, you've been staring at Bushroot again. I've seen the way you look at him all the time." he glanced back at Megavolt, who was no longer whispering into Bushroot's ear, but now just standing there, still looking anxious as he looked back and forth between the set, watching everyone go by as they did their jobs. He turned back to Liquidator. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine" he rushed.

Liquidator blinked at him, his own gaze looking over at Bushroot, then back to the jester before him. "Alright…" Liquidator slowly agreed.

"You heard what happened last night?" began Quackerjack. Liquidator answered in a negative shake of the head. "Well…" he glanced over at Megavolt and motioned for Liquidator to look as well. "Megavolt and I….have been seeing each other…" He spoke in a whisper, making it hard for Liquidator to hear what he had said.

"You mean-" stuttered Liquidator, trying to grasp what was going on. He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Quackerjack nodded. "Yeah….For a while now. And last night I….accidentally lost control and kissed him on the cheek, forgetting that we were still on set….Myers didn't take it very well….We've been trying to keep it a secret because we know its not right! We know what everyone will say if they find out!"

Liquidator didn't say anything, his expression unreadable as he turned back to look at Bushroot and Megavolt. "I thought it was just me…" whispered Liquidator.

Quackerjack just watched him attentively, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Neither of them seemed to be aware of the world around them.

Myers was calling out to everyone that the next scene was going to start in five minutes, but neither of them seemed to care. It didn't matter to them what was going on, because neither of them were currently in the scene being shot. Everyone scrambled to get where they needed to be, knowing that Myers would have their heads if they did not hurry.

"You're right….I DO hate Rhoda…." Liquidator said at length.

The side of Quackerjack's beak twitched just before he said, "You shouldn't hate.."

Liquidator smirked at him, which Quackerjack reciprocated. "But it's true. I have had feelings for Reggie…..My Reggie, for quite some time now…I just wish she would stop talking to him, stop being around him, because I know that as long as she's around, Reggie won't even look twice at me…"

Quackerjack nodded, knowing that this was true. "They're dating, aren't they?"

Liquidator shuddered at his question, reluctantly nodding. "Yes.." he grated on bared teeth. "They are…"

Quackerjack frowned, not being able to imagine what it would be like to love someone who didn't love them back. He loved Megavolt so much and it had all happened so suddenly. Neither of them had planned their current relationship, it was just that they got along so well together and they loved being near each other all the time.

"Alright everyone! Quiet on the set!" shouted Myers, causing everyone to look up at the director, who was standing in front of the set. "It'll be about another twenty minutes before we have this scene lit, and frankly, I am hearing a little too much talking and not enough action. Now SHUT UP!"

Quackerjack met Myers' gaze, who gave him a menacing glare. "Quackerjack!" he called the jester over.

Quackerjack flinched at the shout of his name and bracingly walked over to his director, dreading the conversation he was about to have, even if he didn't fully know what it was going to be about.

This had grabbed Megavolt's attention as well who was watching from where he was still standing beside Bushroot.

"Hello, Quackerjack" sneered Myers. "Are you behaving today?"

Quackerjack couldn't help but feel anger build up inside of him. It was because of this man that he wasn't allowed to be near Megavolt anymore. Because of this man and his ignorance.

"Yes, Myers. I am.." sighed Quackerjack, casting his gaze to the left, not really caring what Myers had to say.

"Good. No more problems?" continued Myers, twisting the pen that was in his hands back and forth. Quackerjack forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Myers…" he droned on, his voice sounding dull and uncaring.

Giving him a triumphant look of satisfaction, Myers walked away, twirling the pen in his hand. Quackerjack glared after him, wishing desperately that he would drop the pen and look like a fool.

It was then that someone tapped him in the shoulder. Turning around, Quackerjack was surprised to see Megavolt. The rodent looked almost shy and hesitant. "Hey, Quacky….I was just wondering… if you were ready for today's scene? You know, the one after this one?"

Quackerjack just looked at him, fighting back the urge to gently hold his hand or touch the rodent's cheek. "Umm…Yeah, I am. How about you? You haven't forgotten your lines, have you?"

Megavolt didn't reply at first, needing a moment's thought. "I….I don't think I've forgotten…"

Quackerjack gave him a sad smile. "Oh, Megs, what am I going to do with you?" He looked over to see Bushroot still standing where he was, obviously waiting after for Megavolt to come back. "Hanging out with Bushy, eh?"

Megavolt turned to glance at Bushroot, then back to Quackerjack. "Yeah, I am. And you're hanging out with Liquidator I noticed. Not that there's anything wrong with that" shrugged Megavolt. Quackerjack nodded. It seemed obvious to them both that they were using Bushroot and Liquidator as substitutes for one another.

Myers came out from one of the dressing rooms, making both friends to take several feet back from each other. "See you in a bit" said Megavolt briskly, before walking back to where Bushroot was waiting.

"Yeah…." sighed Quackerjack, watching him go. He then walked back over to where Liquidator was standing. He took in a deep breath and let it out, slumping back down into his chair. "Do you see what I now have to deal with because of one little kiss? I may as well not even be dating Megavolt anymore, at this rate."

"I don't understand what the big deal is. So you don't hang out on set. What about when you guys aren't working?" Liquidator pointed out. "I mean, Myers can't completely control your love lives."

Quackerjack nodded, knowing this was true, but to him it didn't matter. "But Likky, Megavolt is in a lot of episodes! Haven't you ever noticed! He's the main villain in the series! Or at least, one of them! Out of all of us actors who make up the Fearsome Five, he's the villain that is in the most episodes. He's right up there with Negaduck!" Quackerjack quipped back, his depressing voice gone and replaced with a desperate one. "And since he's in so many episodes, he's here the majority of the time! Here where Myers is!"

Liquidator nodded slowly. Out of the blue, he reached out his arm and beckoned Quackerjack into a hug, which the jester gratefully accepted. It was a short hug, but it was what they both needed.

Outside of the dressing rooms, beside the actor's trailers, stood Darkwing, nervously picking at the material of the yellow suit he was currently wearing. Although it was exactly like his purple jacket that he wore all the time, it still didn't feel right on him. It was too bright. He felt as though he was standing out and was uncomfortable by wearing such a flashy color, usually accustomed to wearing a dark shade of purple. The red fedora hat and black mask didn't help either.

He forced himself to stop fidgeting. He reminded himself that Negaduck didn't fidget, which was who he was supposed to be at the moment. He had to pretend to be Negaduck while the other duck pretended to him while acting as Darkwarrior.

Darkwing groaned, realizing the more he thought about this whole plan, the more he grew apprehensive about it. But it was too late; Myers was ready and in a few minutes, Negaduck was going to come out of his dressing room and go act as Darkwarrior. There was no time to turn back now.

As he thought this, the door to his dressing room opened and out came Negaduck, dressed currently as Darkwarrior Duck. Darkwing was impressed. The outfit didn't look too bad on him.

Negaduck came down the few steps from the dressing room, regarding Darkwing casually. "You're dressing room smells like baby shampoo" remarked Negaduck.

Darkwing looked affronted, placing his hands on his hips. "It's my cologne!" he argued.

"I suggest putting some thought into buying new cologne" replied Negaduck distastefully, fixing the end of his sleeve. He turned to Darkwing, scowling. "Please try not to stretch my clothes out too much…"

Darkwing stared at him wide eyed as he watched Negaduck walk towards the set. "Hey! I'm no fatter than you are!"

"You keep telling yourself that" assured Negaduck grimly. "And remember, " he walked up closer to Darkwing. "You're me now. So don't be all whiny and obnoxious. I have a reputation to uphold around here." He cast the area around them a apathetic look.

Darkwing poked Negaduck in the chest. "Well, YOU need to remember that you're me now too! So don't go snapping and yelling at people! You act like me, I'll act like you. Keep it even!"

"Whatever" sighed Negaduck impassively, turning again to leave.

Darkwing watched him go, praying that everything would work out the way it was planned.

Author's Note:

Well, I finally updated this. And I'm actually very thrilled of how this chapter turned out. I added some more stories into the story, instead of just focusing on Megavolt and Quackerjack, which is what was suggested by my friends. J I think it was a turn for the best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	4. InProduction Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-Production

In-Production

Chapter 4

The set was filled with anxious stage crew members as they busied themselves with their jobs. The camera men were preparing the cameras as the set crew were marking the shots that were to be made.

The large studio the crew was working in towered over everyone inside the building, high black metal beams with large bright lights over top of everything. The set for the next scene that was to be performed was Gosalyn's first look at the new and improved Darkwing Duck in the futuristic world she was now in. The episode, "Time and Punishment" was their first and only episode where the future of their characters would be seen.

Myers, the anal, over-dramatic director, waited impatiently for the scene to be lit, looking over the notes as the actors waited for their cue.

To the right of the stage, behind the wall that was meant to be the city background, Negaduck stood in his proper place, waiting for the executive for the tank he would be riding to come back over after being called over somewhere for a quick phone call. The mallard smirked as he looked down and admired the costume for Darkwarrior Duck. It was heavily armored and though Negaduck would never admit it, almost too heavy for him to move in. Beside him was the large heavy helmet Darkwarrior also wore.

' _Act like that sissy, Darkwing. That's all you have to do when you're not acting. And when you ARE acting, you get to be the invincible, crude, and ruthless Darkwarrior..'_ mused Negaduck as he waited. He glanced around the set, hoping that no one would come near him to talk. The last thing he needed was an excuse to act like Darkwing. He just wanted to finish the episode and go back to being his normal self. He just hoped Darkwing was doing a good job pretending to be him and not making him look like a fool. _'He probably is…'_ thought Negaduck with a sigh.

()()()()()()()()()

Across the set, a large metal door opened up, bringing in bright light for a moment as Morgana McCawber stepped inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. She looked about set, her dark eyes scanning through the bustling crowd of stage hands and crew members; searching.

She came inside with a slight temper, angry that Darkwing had once more made plans to have dinner with her and once again, he had not shown up. Their relationship was starting to mirror the relationship their roles in the show a little too much for her taste. Wanting to give Darkwing a piece of her mind, she anxiously looked for him. She was still wearing the bloody red dress that reached the floor and covering her feet and her hair was still in the same style as it always was.

Being as tall as she was she was able to look over most everyone's heads as she searched, but as her eyes scanned the crowd, she nearly toppled over an un-expecting Megavolt, who shouted out in alarm as he was not paying attention.

Crouching down out of instinct, Megavolt looked up to see that it was only Morgana, who had regained her balance from nearly falling over.

Morgana placed a hand over her chest. "Oh, my goodness, Megavolt! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she apologized sweetly.

Megavolt shrugged it off. "Eh, I wasn't exactly paying attention either…" He looked away, never meeting her gaze. Morgana saw this and blinked down at him, a concerned frown playing on her beak.

"What's wrong, Megs? You look upset about something. Did you forget your lines again?" she asked with empathy.

Megavolt finally met her gaze. "Why does everyone keep assuming that?" he asked her. A moment later he shook his head. "Don't answer that." he sighed. "I don't know, I've just been a little stressed lately, I guess."

Morgana frowned even deeper at this. "Haven't you been able to liberate any light bulbs lately?"

Megavolt moved his head to the side in an odd shrugging gesture before replying, "Well, I have….Though not the light bulbs I would TRULY love to liberate." He looked up at the light bulbs above them and Morgana followed his gaze, understanding.

' Morgana dropped her head back down to look at Megavolt once more. "Well, whatever is bothering you, Megs, don't worry. Everything will be alright. You have a cast full of friends to turn to if you need them. You know that if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you…."

Megavolt considered her offer and kind words, adjusting his goggles a bit on his nose, a frown on his lips. He looked the other way for a minute and could barely see Quackerjack's jester hat moving about through the crowd. He sighed and looked back towards Morgana. "Thanks, Morgana. I'll….try to remember that…"

Morgana beamed, giving him a friendly pat on the back before continuing her search for Darkwing. Megavolt walked off, muttering something under his breath, but she no longer paid him any mind as her eyes finally landed on Darkwing. She remembered faintly that the episode that was being shot was "Time and Punishment", in which Darkwing was playing his futuristic self as Darkwarrior. She could see Darkwing wearing the heavily armored outfit.

Her beak straightened to a straight line as she prepared herself, not wishing for Darkwing to weasel himself out of this one. That was the third time in the last month he had forgotten about their dinner dates and he was now going to get a piece of her mind.

Morgana walked up to the distracted Negaduck, who was currently dressed up as Darkwing in his Darkwarrior outfit. The short mallard was going over his lines once more as she walked up to him. It wasn't until he was in the shadow of her tall figure that he realized she was there.

"Hey, get outta my light, you knob!" he growled, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be Darkwing.

"What did you just call me, Darkwing!" demanded a now furious Morgana. Negaduck looked up and gulped, realizing his mistake.

' _Oh, perfect, if it isn't the Bat Lady herself…'_ groaned Negaduck in his head. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself to act like Darkwing would in this situation. _'Heh, he would probably cower in fear and start begging on his knees…. Which I flat out refuse to do!'_

Negaduck finally opened his beak and began talking, not entirely sure what he was going to say. "Look, I'm sorry, Morgana-Morg…..Sweetie…" Negaduck inwardly winced, disgusted.

Morgana gave him a scrutinizing glare. "Dark, what's the matter with your voice? You sound just like Negaduck. Is your throat brothering you? Do you have a cold? Perhaps you shouldn't be acting today…"

' _Wow, let's give the lady a prize. I sound like Negaduck. She's even more stupid than I gave her credit for'_ sneered Negaduck to himself. _'Can't even tell the difference between me and her dimwitted boyfriend….Geez…'_

Knowing that he couldn't blow his cover, no matter how much he wanted to, he quickly cleared his throat in hopes to make his voice sound a little more like Darkwing's higher toned voice. "Um…yes, Morg….That's exactly what this is. A slight cold. But I can still act today. It's not that bad…."

Morgana, seemingly satisfied with that answer, placed her hands on her hips, intending to talk about the real reason she had come to visit the set. "Alright, fair enough. But do you have ANY idea why I am currently furious with you!"

"You realized I'm a dimwitted fraud in a purple costume…..and with bad baby shampoo-smelling cologne?"

Morgana gave him a puzzled look for a moment, not knowing how to respond. "N-No, Dark! I meant about the three dates you stood me up!"

"THREE!" repeated Negaduck aloud, quite shocked. ' _God, and here I was just ASSUMING he was a bad boyfriend….heh…_ ' thought Negaduck before replying. "It's times like this when I wonder why you're still dating me…"

"You mean you're not even going to apologize!" roared Morgana.

Negaduck was torn. 'Hmm…..continue to act whiny and girly like Darkwing or ruin his dating life with Morgana completely…..Choices…' Negaduck tried to act nervous, like he knew Darkwing would be in this situation, though his heavy armored outfit made it hard for him to look intimidated and shameful. "I-I AM going to apologize Morg….sweetie…" Negaduck winced at the words he was using. "And I'm….VERY sorry about missing those…THREE dates…I guess I'm just a forgetful idiot…."

Morgana watched him carefully, taking in his words. "You'll make up for it?"

Negaduck nodded. "I'll make up for it."

"You promise?"

Negaduck nodded once more. "I promise."

Morgana stood there for a long minute, lasting forever to Negaduck. "Thank you, Dark, darling…." He leaned down and gave the mallard a kiss on the cheek.

' _Heh, I actually enjoyed that a little…..I'm such a sick bastard….'_ he mused to himself with a smile. Morgana read that smile entirely differently though, thinking that Darkwing was enjoying the kiss out of his love for her.

"Oh, Dark, you know I can't stay mad at you for too long!" she gushed, her anger melting away.

"Yep, yep, yep…." boasted Negaduck, imitating Darkwing's words. "I know…I know…"

It was then that Myers walked up to the both of them, earning him their attention. The tall canine was wearing blue pants and a white shirt, his tie multi-colored and worn loosely around his neck.

"Darkwing. Morgana." he greeted them briskly with a slight nod. Morgana smiled at him and Negaduck just simply stared back with boredom. "Darkwing, you're needed on set. We're about to light this scene. You ready?"

The director didn't even give Negaduck a chance to respond, for he had already turned around, gesturing with his arm to follow. Morgana and Negaduck turned to look at one another.

"Later, Dark, darling. Good luck!" she told him sweetly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" muttered Negaduck as he followed Myers onto the set. Morgana just watched after him, unsure of what had just taken place.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He pulled hard on the ends of his jester hat, being able to find no other comfort. He sat there, waiting for the scene where he would finally be able to be within close range of Megavolt, growing more impatient by the minute.

Quackerjack and Liquidator were still sitting next to each other. Liquidator was standing at the moment, but his actor's chair was sitting next to Quackerjack's. The two of them were near the back of the set, off in their own little world, watching everyone else do their work.

Quackerjack was sitting in his actor's chair, fidgeting and unable to remain still, the bells at the end of his hat jingling softly in his unruliness.

Liquidator looked down at the jester, hating to see his friend in such distress. "You just need to relax, Quacky. Looking at the clock to see what time it is every other minute is not going to make things move any faster" he told him with his liquid arms crossed over his chest.

Quackerjack let out a long childish moan, stomping both his feet down on the concrete floor. "I know! But it's just not fair! I wanna be near my Megsy!"

"I think you're borderline obsessive" remarked Liquidator.

"BORDERLINE! HAH! I've already crossed that line and claimed the territory as my own!" exclaimed the childish clown. His large bucktoothed grin faded into a saddened frown though. "I know I shouldn't have gotten so close to Megs like this… So…possessive of him. But…I couldn't help it! He's just so….." he giggled for a moment, moving and twisting his body about in the chair as though he was being tickled. "So….enlivening!"

Liquidator raised a liquefied eyebrow. "Megavolt? Really?" He tried to hide his disgust but he knew he failed miserably.

Quackerjack frowned, turning to look up at Liquidator. "Bushroot? Really?" he retorted with a sneer.

Liquidator felt a bubble of anger run through him. "There is nothing wrong with Reggie! Besides, at least my crush doesn't talk to light bulbs!"

Quackerjack nodded. "No….You're right. Bushroot doesn't talk to light bulbs like Megavolt does…..No…Instead he talks to plants!"

"At least plants are alive!"

Quackerjack burst into a fit of giggles, his anger suddenly gone. "You know, if Megs were here and heard you say that, you would never hear the end of it." he managed to stop his giggles and sighed. "Yeah…I just barely managed to avoid that land mine…"

Quackerjack wrapped his arms around himself. "Alright, so….Megavolt may not exactly be the most sane or….cleanest…person to be with…but…he makes me happy…"

Liquidator nodded, understanding the feeling. Bushroot had a way of making him feel happy and relaxed when he was around, so he was able to understand what the jester was trying to get across.

Quackerjack sat back in his seat, finally a little more relaxed than he was prior to their talk, though he still pulled out a paddle ball and started playing with it out of nerves.

Liquidator ignored him and his actions, his eyes scanning through the crowd, looking for the floppy purple petal hair of Bushroot. He spotted the mutant duck from across the set, seeing that Bushroot was sitting in his actor's chair in between Megavolt and Rhoda. Liquidator rolled his eyes when he saw that Rhoda was still on the set.

"Doesn't that tramp have anything else better to do!" growled Liquidator darkly. Quackerjack either didn't hear him or decided not to comment, for he continued to play his paddle ball wordlessly.

"Megavolt seems unhappy…" noticed Liquidator, tearing his eyes away from Bushroot and Rhoda and glancing to Bushroot's left. Megavolt did seem out of sorts. Muttering to himself and looking upset, his blue gloved hands twitching with electricity and unable to hold still.

"He probably forgot his lines" sighed Quackerjack. "I always help him go over his lines and since I can't do that, like I usually do, he's having trouble." As if on cue, Liquidator watched as Megavolt pulled out his script from behind his back and look through it. Judging by his reaction, the rodent was failing to remember his lines properly.

Both Quackerjack and Liquidator took in a deep breath and sighed at the same time, wishing they could be with the ones they loved.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the other side of the set, across from Quackerjack and Liquidator, Bushroot's attention was on the woman to his right. He smiled at her as they sat next to each other. Since Rhoda had only made an appearance in one episode, she didn't have an actor's chair like the others did. So, she had found a regular metal fold out chair to sit on instead. It didn't matter to her, as long as she got to sit down next to Bushroot.

Bushroot sighed contentedly as they looked into each other's eyes. "So, when you left for college, did you ever think you would end up as a part time actress?" he asked her.

Rhoda laughed, pushing up her petite round glasses further up on her beak. "No, I never would have guessed it. But, as much as I love biology…I guess acting was my true calling. And no one said I couldn't do both. So, that's what I'm doing. A few acting jobs here and there and still having enough time to do some research as more of a hobby than anything else."

Bushroot nodded with enthusiasm. "Sounds good to me. I'm mean, that's basically what I'm doing myself" he replied in his baritone voice. He looked down shyly at his hands, fiddling with them.

Megavolt made a disgusted sound from behind Bushroot, causing the two of them to turn and look at him. "You two are sickening….I'm being reminded of a bad romance movie I once watched….At least….I think it was a romance movie….Couldn't really tell since the acting was so bad…"

Bushroot scoffed, affronted. "Oh, what do you know, Megs, you don't even have a girlfriend!"

Megavolt flinched at his words, hoping the two of them wouldn't notice his reaction. He shook his head. "No….indeed I do not."

Rhoda, being a soft-spoken, kind woman by nature, leaned inwards a bit towards Bushroot, her gaze on Megavolt. "That's a shame. Are you interested in having a girlfriend at all or have you been too busy with work?"

Again, Megavolt flinched ever so slightly. Her words held a bit of truth to them and she didn't even know it. Megavolt was incredibly busy with his role on the show, making it practically impossible to have any sort of relationship. His frazzled mind then turned to Quackerjack and how the two of them have been trying their hardest to make things work out between them, trying to work through both their schedules and trying to keep their relationship a secret in the process.

"It is a shame….Shame that I don't have any time for a relationship…" he spoke quietly, contemplating.

Rhoda frowned, feeling very sympathetic for the rodent. "Well, keep your hopes up, Megavolt. I'm sure everything will work out for you. You're a great guy. You'll find someone."

Megavolt regarded her for a moment before looking at Bushroot. "Keep her." he grunted and stood up, taking his script with him.

Bushroot looked down and chuckled a bit at his comment. His smile quickly vanished when he looked up and caught a glimpse of Liquidator from across the set. He could see him standing next to Quackerjack, who seemed to be a bundle of anxious nerves. _'Hmm….Everyone seems to be all tense today…'_ he thought to himself _. 'Heh, I'm one to talk though. I'm just as anxious as everyone else it seems…_ '

He glanced over at Rhoda, who was skimming through a magazine she had brought with her that morning, and frowned. He fiddled with his leafy hands, his roots twitching on the concrete floor. He loved Rhoda a great deal, she was kind to him, and one of the most attractive looking women he had ever laid eyes on, but in all reality, he knew she was just a cover up. No matter how much he denied it, or told himself how much he loved Rhoda, he knew deep down that he loved someone else even more. Someone who he knew he could never have. Not only was it a long shot romance, but he would never have the guts to admit it verbally.

He loved Liquidator. He hated admitting it, especially since he was in a relationship with Rhoda, who he would never dream of hurting. He hadn't intended for his feelings for her to go this far and he certainly had never planned that she would love him back. He felt terrible that he was in this odd mental love triangle; loving two people at the same time. Deep down he wished there was a way he could tell Liquidator of his feelings, but he knew it would just end in disappointment. Liquidator was a ladies man. He said so himself many times in the past. There was no possible way he would ever look at Bushroot as anything more than a close friend.

Originally he had planned to get closer to Rhoda in hopes to lessen the pain of being unable to be with Liquidator. But that planned turned against him when he realized he had feelings for her. And it had made him feel as bad when she admitted her own feelings for him.

The whole plan of making himself feel better had taken a dreadful turn for the worst. He didn't regret admitting his feelings to her, but every time he saw Liquidator, guilt overwhelmed him. Not to mention his feelings for him. That was the main reason he was now avoiding Liquidator and spending more time with Rhoda. He hoped that if he spent enough time with her and tried forgetting about Liquidator, he would be able to move on and be happy with what he had. Sadly though, as most things went, it was easier said than done.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The scene where Darkwarrior nearly kills Gosalyn by shooting a small rocket at her was in the midst of being shot. Negaduck was doing his part and playing as Darkwarrior so that Darkwing didn't have to. Meanwhile, Darkwing sat back and relaxed and watched as his opposite twin performed.

He stood there, wearing Negaduck's yellow suit, red turtle neck, black mask and cape, and red fedora with his arms over his chest. He was feeling slightly left out, since both Launchpad and Gosalyn were in this scene, which was who he usually hung around with between scenes and takes.

But it was better than playing the villain, he figured. A little bit of time to himself never hurt anyone. He was standing next to the producer and executive producer, not having anyone else to sit with. He knew other actors were there, but when he looked their way, they seemed to be in their own little worlds and didn't feel like disturbing them.

Darkwing glanced over as someone tall and wearing red walked past him and he did a double take. "Morgana!" he cried out. Myers shot him a deadly look that told him to be quiet from where he stood behind the main camera. Darkwing gave him a sheepish grin, only to remember that he was supposed to be Negaduck. But it was too late, Myers' attention was already back on the scene before him.

Morgana, who had heard his outburst, stopping walking and turned to face him. "Oh, hello, Negaduck. How are you today?" she asked, her voice sounding tired.

Darkwing opened his mouth to tell her that he wasn't Negaduck, but stopped himself just in time. "I-I'm alright…" he winced. _'How would Negaduck greet her!'_ he shouted inwardly. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how he's seen Negaduck greet Morgana in the past and tried his best to imitate him. "How about you….toots?"

"Toots?" repeated Morgana. "I think you have the same cold Darkwing does."

"Cold? Hah! Nahh, I don't get sick!" argued Darkwing, remembering to make his voice deeper like Negaduck's. "Being sick is for….dimwits like Darkwing.."

Morgana nodded slowly, unable to help but notice his odd behavior. ' _If I didn't know any better, I'd say they switched places…._ ' she contemplated to herself. She then shook her head, knowing that it wasn't possible. They barely tolerated each other, let alone be able to switch places. "Well, anyways, I had just come by to speak with Dark.."

"Oh-Oh! Really? What about?" he asked quickly. He then cleared his throat, seeing his mistake and adding briskly. "Not more of your lovey dovey…..crap…I hope. You guys make me sick as it is with your….lovey..dovey-ness…"

Morgana just rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, be quiet, Negaduck. You would never understand. And since you asked, I wanted to talk to Dark about the fact that he's stood me up on the last three dates we've set up."

"What dates!" exclaimed Darkwing before he could help himself. Morgana shook her head.

"Oh, don't even try to sound like you care, Negaduck. Anyways, he apologized…"

"He did!" asked Darkwing incredulously. He was just barely remembering to talk in Negaduck's deep voice.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, he did. You sound surprised about that. Maybe that's because he's a true gentlemen and YOU aren't!"

"HAH!" scoffed Darkwing with a laugh. He then remembered to play his part as Negaduck. He composed himself. "Well, perhaps there is still hope that not knob after all…"

Morgana ignored his comment, muttering a goodbye before she left, leaving a shocked Darkwing to recover from what had just taken place. _'Wow….Negaduck must have really been working hard to act like me….He could have very easily have ruined my relationship with Morg is he wanted to…but he didn't…..Heh, just when you think you know a guy….'_

He turned his attention back to the set where Negaduck, Gosalyn, and Launchpad were performing, wondering how the rest of the day would play out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: I know, it's a miracle that I actually updated this! But, somehow I got into the mood and had some good ideas for this and just started typing away! I've been so busy lately I haven't had the chance any of my fics, let alone this one. But this one needed updating the most, so, go on and enjoy it! -EricaX


End file.
